The inventive concept relates to a sensor for sensing a signal, and, more particularly, to an image sensor for sensing object information and converting the sensed object information into an electrical signal and an image processing apparatus using the image sensor.
An example of an image sensor is a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor. The CMOS image sensor is a device for converting an optical image into an electrical signal, and may be applied to electronic products, such as a digital camera, a cellular phone, and the like. As electronic products become slimmer, research into minimization of the CMOS image sensor and reduction of power consumption is needed.